The following related commonly owned U.S. Provisional Application is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety:
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for slaughtering and processing animals for meat and/or hides, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for removing the hide from the carcass of an animal.
2. Background of the Invention
During commercial processing of animals (cattle, sheep, swine, etc.) for meat, the animal""s hide is conventionally removed from its carcass by apparatus such as a downpulling assembly or downpuller. Typically, the animal, after being killed, is suspended by the hocks of its hind legs from a conveyor and transported to the downpuller. The downpuller grips a previously detached portion of the hide and pulls downwardly thereon forcibly pulling the hide from the animal""s carcass.
To be gripped by and removed by such a downpuller, the hide must first be manually detached from large portions of the carcass. Such manual removal of the hide, generally includes the steps of marking or cutting the hide along the animal""s underside, and detaching the hide from the sides, tail and rump of the carcass so the hide remains attached only to the back, shoulder, and head and perhaps the front legs. In this manner, a downwardly hanging portion of the hide is provided that may be gripped and removed by the downpuller.
Such methods for removing the hide may, however, expose the carcass to microbiological contamination. Hides of animals being transported to slaughter may become soiled with contaminants such as the animal""s fecal matter. Contaminants often contain microorganisms including pathogens such as Escherichia Coli, Salmonella, and the like. As the hides are marked, cutting instruments which pierce the hide externally may transmit these contaminants to the carcass. Similarly, as the hide is removed by the downpuller, a great deal of stress is placed on the hide. This stress may cause the external portions of the hide to contact the carcass transferring the contaminants to the carcass. Further, as the hide is removed, stretching of the hide may cause the contaminants to become airborne where they may settle on the now exposed carcass. Similarly, known methods for removing the hide expose the carcass to substantial handling by several operators. Such handling further increases the likelihood of microbiological contamination of the carcass and exposes the operators to unpleasant and dangerous working conditions. For instance, an operator may inadvertently touch a contaminated portion of the hide wherein contaminants containing pathogenic microorganisms are acquired. Should, the operator then handle the carcass, these contaminants may be unknowingly transferred from the operator to the carcass where the microorganisms may be undetectable during inspection.
Known hide removal methods and apparatus may further often damage the hide during its removal, making the hide less valuable for the production of leather. For instance, in order to remove the hide, the downpuller must be capable of exerting a large amount of downward force. This force may cause the hide to stretch resulting in thinned or torn hides. Further, to remove the hide, operators must often cut the fatty connective tissues connecting the hide and carcass as the hide is stripped from the carcass by the downpuller. At times an operator may inadvertently cut the hide during this operation, damaging the hide, and reducing its value.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for aseptically removing an animal""s hide from its carcass wherein the possibility of contamination of the carcass, and meat obtained therefrom, is reduced, and wherein the likelihood that the hide may be damaged during removal is lessened.
The present invention is directed to novel methods and apparatus for aseptically separating and removing the hide of an animal from its carcass wherein the hide is separated from the carcass using at least one cutting implement inserted between the hide and the carcass for cutting the connective tissue attaching the hide and carcass. The hide is further marked (either before or after separation from the carcass) and removed from the carcass substantially without significant stretching or pulling. In this manner, the possibility of transferring contaminants from the hide to the carcass, and the meat obtained therefrom is reduced, and the likelihood that the hide may be damaged during removal is lessened.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a process for separating and removing the hide from a carcass of an animal is disclosed. The process is comprised of the steps of inserting at least one cutting implement suitable for cutting the connecting tissue attaching the hide and carcass between the hide and carcass; moving the cutting implement between the hide and carcass thereby cutting the connecting tissue so as to separate the hide from the carcass; marking the hide to be removed from the carcass; and removing the hide from the carcass. In an exemplary embodiment, a gas may be injected between the hide and the carcass to expand the connecting tissue wherein the hide is at least partially pulled away from the carcass.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for separating and removing the hide of an animal from its carcass is disclosed. The apparatus is comprised of at least one member suitable for being inserted into between the hide and carcass. A cutting implement is disposed on the end of the member. The cutting implement is preferably suitable for cutting the connecting tissue attaching the hide and carcass without damaging the hide and carcass. The member allows the cutting implement to be moved between the hide and carcass wherein the connective tissue is cut by the cutting implement thereby separating the hide from the carcass. In various exemplary embodiments, the cutting implement may comprise a blade, a rotary saw, a laser, or apparatus for emitting a stream of matter under pressure.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.